


Marry Me

by ConstableCabbage



Series: Malyes One shots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstableCabbage/pseuds/ConstableCabbage





	

Hayes was nervous. After a few years of dating, he was going to ask Mal to marry him. He’d proposed before, with his first wife, but he wasn’t as nervous then as he was now.

What if he said no?

What if- 

Looking in the mirror, he tried to practise his proposal; “Malcolm, I love you…be my husband…. no that’s not quite right. Malcolm, I love you, marry- oh Fuck it…”

“Hayes?”

He jumped, turning around. He hadn’t noticed Malcolm standing in the doorway.

“Do you wanna get married, love?” As Malcolm said this, He was kneeling down on one knee and holding a blue velvet box with a simple gold ring

“Yes!”

 


End file.
